


Teeth

by Buggycas



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Bad Ending, Blood Drinking, Cheating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Songfic, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggycas/pseuds/Buggycas
Summary: Just a snippet from when Riley was at the worst of his addiction. Set to Lady Gaga's "Teeth"





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings and disclaimers: I own nothing, I was just listening to Lady Gaga’s Teeth and thought “That’d make a great songfic for when Riley was heavily addicted to vampires” I changed the lyrics a little to make the genders right (literally, Find Girl, Replace Boy) onto the pwp songfic! I wrote this in one day so that tells you how short it is.

_Don't be scared_

_I've done this before_

_Show me your teeth_

_Show me your teeth_

_Show me your teeth_

 

They stuck me with the new guy this time, and he’s fucking  _nervous._ Imagine that, a vampire nervous about taking a bite out of me. I thought that kind of thing stopped when the Vampire died, but apparently not.

 

_Don't want no money (want your money)_

_That shit's ugly_

_Just want your sex (want your sex)_

_Take a bite of my bad boy meat (bad boy meat)_

_Take a bite of me_

_Show me your teeth (let me see your mean)_

 

“So how do we do this?" The vamp asked, looking me over. He wasn't too ugly, I couldn't help but wonder for a moment why he was here, "I mean, I get I'm basically pimping myself out for a free meal here, but this is kinda new to me."

 

I let out an annoyed groan, shucking my shirt to the side, “It’s pretty simple, We fuck, you bite me, now shut up.”

 

_Got no direction (no direction)_

_I need direction_

_Just got my vamp (got my vamp)_

_Take a bite of my bad boy meat (bad boy meat)_

_Take a bite of me boy_

_Show me your teeth (the truth is sexy)_

 

That got him going, his eyes turned yellow, and he moved to me with lightning speed, the slight body pinning mine with demonic strength, "You're not allowed to order me around," He growled, "I was just trying to be nice, pretty boy."

 

“If I wanted nice I wouldn’t be here,” I groaned out, jerking hard in my pants. Shit, this rough stuff was enough to get me ready at least.

 

_Tell me something that'll save me_

_I need a man who makes me alright (man who makes me alright)_

_Tell me something that'll change me_

_I'm gonna love you with my hands tied_

_Show me your teeth (just tell me when)_

_Show me your teeth (open your mouth boy)_

_Show me your teeth (show me whatcha got)_

_Show me your teeth, teeth, teeth, teeth_

 

“You like that don’t you?” The vamp grinned, bending in to sniff my neck, a thrill running down my spine, that lethal face so close to giving me what I want, “I can certainly give you that pretty boy.”

 

I couldn’t answer, groaning and trying to press into him, my hands moving on instinct to try and get him undressed.

 

_Got no salvation (no salvation)_

_Got no salvation_

_Got no religion (no religion)_

_My religion is you_

_Take a bite of my bad boy meat (bad boy meat)_

_(Take a bite of me boy) show me your teeth_

_I'm a tough bitch_

 

He let me push off his crappy clothes, before throwing me to the bed, nearly ripping my clothes off. I gasp as I get the first look at that pale monster glistening between his legs, my own erection dripping onto my stomach as his cold hands move over my fevered skin. His face shifted to the demon when he found what was under my clothes. The butt plug I always put in when I requested a male.

 

_Got my addictions (my addictions)_

_And I love to fix 'em (and I love to fix 'em)_

_No one's perfect_

_Take a bite of my bad boy meat (bad boy meat)_

_(Take a bite of me boy) show me your teeth_

_I just need a little guidance_

 

“Oh, you _have_ done this before,” he chuckled, giving the plug a little twist, causing me to gasp, my cock twitching as he pulled it out, replacing it quickly with his far more substantial and much cooler erection.

 

“Oh god, please,” was all I could manage to say as I felt him fill me.

 

_Tell me something that'll save me_

_I need a man who makes me alright (man who makes me alright)_

_Just tell me when it's alright_

_Tell me something that'll change me_

_I'm gonna love you with my hands tied_

_Show me your teeth (just tell me when)_

_Show me your teeth (open your mouth boy)_

_Show me your teeth (show me whatcha got)_

_Show me your teeth, teeth, teeth, teeth_

 

Sparks ran through my body as he started to move, He was a little less direct than most, but damned if he wasn’t good at this part.

 

“Fuck,” he groaned, ridged face in just the right spot, cold breath running over my scarred throat as he thrust, “I forgot how good heat feels.” and I could almost say the same about his cold, I wanted more.

 

_Show me your teeth_

_How (my religion is you)_

_How (my religion is you)_

_Help need a man_

_Now show me your fangs_

_Help need a man_

_Now show me your fangs (my religion is you)_

_Help need a man_

_Now show me your fangs_

_Help need a man_

_Now show me your fangs (my religion is you)_

_Help need a man_

_Now show me your fangs_

_Help need a man_

_Now show me your fangs_

_Help need a man_

_Now show me your fangs_

_Help need a man_

_Now show me your fangs_

 

And then there it was, his fangs sunk into the meat of my neck, and I was flying. His hand started stroking my cock a few moments later, my blood leaving in rhythm to his strokes.

 

_Tell me something that'll save me_

_I need a man who makes me alright (man who makes me alright)_

_Just tell me it's alright_

_Tell me something that'll change me_

_I'm gonna love you with my hands tied_

_Show me your teeth (just tell me when)_

_Show me your teeth (open your mouth boy)_

_Show me your teeth (show me whatcha got)_

_Show me your teeth, teeth, teeth, teeth_

 

I screamed as I came, my hot seed splattering our stomachs as my mind floated away.

 

I was too out of it to notice when he finished, but we both heard the door slam open.

 

_Show me your teeth_

_It's not how big, it's how mean_

_How, how_

_It's not how big, it's how mean_

_Show me your teeth, show me your teeth_

_Show me your teeth, show me your teeth_

_Show me your teeth, open your mouth boy_

_Show me your teeth, show me your teeth_

_My religion is you_

_Show me your teeth, teeth, teeth, teeth_

_Show me your teeth, show me your teeth_

_I just need a little guidance_

_Show me your teeth, show me your teeth_

_Show me your teeth, show me your teeth_

_Show me your teeth, teeth, teeth, teeth_

 

It was the softly sobbed “Riley” that really told me something had gone wrong, my brain fighting the haze of the bite and orgasm to respond.

 

“Buffy?” I asked muzzily, trying to disentangle myself from the vampire on top of me. I didn’t get the chance, a single well placed stake turning him to dust before Buffy ran out, crying.

 

“Good job mate,” Spike said, I hadn’t even noticed he was there, “Ya tore her heart out as sure as if ya used a knife there.”

 

With that he left, leaving me naked and covered in cum and dust.

 

~Fin~


End file.
